Cavo Paradiso
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Era a festa de aniversário de Aiolia e a comemoração traria memórias tristes, mas também alguns bons motivos para sorrir. [Tributo] Férias, pra que te quero? 2018, [Tributo] Otaku Queer Pride, NFF (Need for Fic). Yaoi, Saga e Shura, Kanon e Ikki, Aiolia e Marin.


**CAVO PARADISO**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Tributo] Férias, pra que te quero? 2018, [Tributo] Otaku Queer Pride, Saint Seiya, Saga e Shura, Kanon e Ikki, Aiolia e Marin, AU, Yaoi/Slash, 11/07: Dançar e/ou cantar, A - Estereótipos LGBT+, B – LGBTfobia, C - Bullying Gay. Songfic: Far Out - Chains (feat. Alina Renae) [NCS Release]

Advertências: Preconceito, sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Era a festa de aniversário de Aiolia e a comemoração traria memórias tristes, mas também alguns bons motivos para sorrir.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Notas do Autor: Estou com essa ideia de fanfic faz um tempo e somente agora tive vontade de terminar essa coisa! É presente sim, para todo mundo da área de CDZ deste fórum que sempre está de braços abertos para se apoiar, seja em que momento for, mas especialmente para meu amado Fab Scorpio Um homem forte, lindo, talentoso e que já sentiu na pele muita coisa que não precisaria sentir apenas por não se encaixar em rótulos. Amo você, Fabinho.

Cavo Paradiso é uma boate de alto nível em Mykonos, Grécia. Existe e é muito badalada. Pesquisem no google. Eu fiz MUITA pesquisa para essa fanfic porque eu não me contento em escrever qualquer porcaria. Simples. Leitores podem ser preguiçosos, autores, nunca.

 **CAVO PARADISO**

Por que aceitara ir àquele lugar? Não era nem de longe o que gostaria de fazer após um dia inteiro de trabalho. No entanto, o aniversariante era quem escolhia o lugar dos festejos, não?

"Hey, Shura! Que bom que chegou! Junte-se a nós e pegue uma cerveja!" Aiolia estava animado. Completava vinte e cinco anos e ia se casar em breve com sua namorada do ensino médio, Marin.

"Não podia ter sido na sua casa? Ou numa pizzaria?" Shura praticamente gritava. O barulho da música eletrônica em seu ritmo alucinado fazia aquela boate parecer uma obra com bate-estacas. Quem tivera a ótima ideia de comemorar aniversário em uma balada? Não seria bem melhor um calmo restaurante onde as pessoas ao menos conseguissem se ouvir?

"Deixa de ser chato! Você é bailarino, deveria gostar de dançar!" Aiolia ria enquanto pegava uma cerveja e entregava para Shura com um sorriso apaziguador. "Pode se atirar na piscina se estiver com calor. Ainda é cedo."

"Eu sou dançarino, de flamenco, tango e dou aulas de balé clássico, nem de perto parece com essa baderna!" Shura virou logo a garrafa de cerveja para ver se o álcool compensava a chateação. Ainda estava claro, e o local onde Aiolia estava era aberto, mas o barulho era insuportável do mesmo jeito.

"Que humor! Foi o Dione quem o deixou assim? Ele se acertou com o Afrodite e largou você, não foi? Ele era o que mesmo? O florista? Por isso o mau humor?" Aiolia sabia que Shura não dava muita sorte. Já tivera alguns namorados e sempre acabava solitário por ser difícil de lidar e um cara caladão e sisudo demais apesar de bailarino.

Fora todos os traumas do ensino médio cursado enquanto se assumia gay. É, não fora nada fácil para Shura e Aiolia se lembrava, com detalhes. Eram amigos há anos.

"A perda foi dele, não minha. Não tenho culpa se ele não tem paciência com meus horários rígidos de treinos e aulas." Shura não ia discutir. Podia esperar para encontrar alguém que o compreendesse melhor. O problema é que parecia estar sempre procurando alguém que o compreendesse melhor.

"Ora, Shura, você não para com essa ideia de relacionamento perfeito? Não existe isso. Não me venha com a conversa de horários... Se eu que sou médico dou conta de me casar com a Marin, você também pode fazer ajustes."

"Hunf." Shura apenas reclamou e olhou em torno. Estava cansado. Queria dormir um tanto a mais. Treinara para uma apresentação por mais de oito horas. Talvez apenas ir embora. Olhou em redor. Os tons de azul sobressaindo na decoração e na água da piscina iluminada. Era bonito de ver. Lembrou-se de que, na bandeira arco-íris que tinha, pequena e discreta, em cima de seu criado mudo, o azul representava as artes e o amor pelo artístico. Bem adequado, no seu entendimento.

"Ah, Aiolos!" Aiolia sorriu abertamente ao ver o irmão chegar acompanhado de... Que caras enormes! "Trouxe amigos?"

"Maninho!" Aiolos era vendedor de carrões esportivos e adorava o que fazia. "Ah, eu trouxe esses gregos lindos que achei hoje na concessionária. Eles foram perguntar por um endereço e eu não perdi a oportunidade. Eles acabaram de chegar de Atenas e estavam meio perdidos. São Saga e Kanon e, como você já notou, gêmeos."

"Muito prazer e feliz aniversário, eu sou Kanon, este é meu irmão, Saga." Um dos loiros altos comentou estendendo a mão para Aiolia que viu nos olhos muito azuis um lampejo de sedução. O sujeito era bonitão mesmo.

"Ah, espero que gostem de Mykonos. Temos muita coisa boa por aqui. Estão de passagem?" Aiolia tentava conversar, mas não estava muito fácil com a bagunça generalizada no local bem cheio. Cavo Paradiso era um dos locais de balada mais famosos de Mykonos.

"Gosta de comida grega?" Kanon perguntou enquanto segurava a mão de Shura na sua impedindo-o de se afastar. "Na verdade é nossa quinta vez aqui. Já viemos outras vezes para resolver tudo quanto ao restaurante. A inauguração é amanhã." Tirou um cartão do bolso e deu a Shura. "Temos um cardápio mais leve para quem preferir pratos de baixas calorias."

"Obrigado." Shura encarou Kanon por alguns segundos. Ele parecia sincero. Viu Saga acenar e pensou seriamente em ir embora. Por que todo mundo queria lhe arrumar um namorado? Ele era bem capaz de fazer suas próprias escolhas.

"Ele é bonitão mesmo." Kanon comentou enquanto puxava Aiolos para mais perto, falando baixo. "Safadinho, você não me disse que ele era tão bonito quando nos disse que tinha um amigo para apresentar ao Saga."

"Não é exatamente um local para conversar e, não, viemos morar aqui. Eu e meu irmão somos chefs de cozinha e herdamos um restaurante com a morte de nossos avós. Nossos pais não se interessaram." Kanon pegou uma cerveja e sorriu para o irmão. "Vamos lá, irmãozinho. Vamos dançar um pouco. Quem sabe assim você esquece seu namorado chato. Aquele palhaço não o merecia mesmo."

"Foi apenas questão de escolha, Kanon. Não estou deprimido nem destruído por um rompimento amoroso. Pare de me tratar feito um adolescente coitadinho." Saga falava sério. Era um sujeito de profundos sentimentos quando se apaixonava. Com o último cara fora apenas um relacionamento qualquer.

Shura prestava atenção a tudo, apesar de parecer distraído. Os gêmeos eram lindos. Não, mais que isso, havia muita vida neles, um brilho especial. Suspirou sem perceber e ficou sem graça quando Saga pegou-o observando Kanon e riu.

"Ei, Shura, que tal mostrar aos dois a cidade amanhã?" Aiolia piscou um olho. Os gêmeos eram animados e poderiam, quem sabe, interessar a Shura. "Seu namorado, ou melhor, ex, não vai se importar."

Shura sequer moveu o rosto. Não gostava de alcoviteiros. Rolou os olhos com ar cansado. "Eu preciso é dormir. Tenho ensaio amanhã cedo. Só vim mesmo dar-lhe meus parabéns, Aiolia. Saga, Kanon, muito prazer. Tenho certeza que gostarão muito de Mykonos. É uma bela ilha com muita coisa para se fazer."

"Meu irmão tem namorado, mas eu não tenho. Não mais." Saga foi para perto de Shura sem titubear. Ah, mas aquele homem não ia fugir tão facilmente. "Não gosto de traição, só isso." Já dizia a que vinha sem economizar palavras. Simplesmente gostava de conversar e parecia que todo mundo ali tinha par. Ele não e, pelo visto, o tal Shura também não.

"Nem eu. Não conheço ninguém que goste de ser feito de idiota." Shura bebericou mais da cerveja e o ritmo da música estava começando a parecer interessante. O perfume masculino e fresco de Saga era impossível de não notar. Um homem e tanto. "Quem teria coragem de trair você?" Falou ao invés de apenas pensar como seria de seu costume e viu Saga ajeitar os cabelos enormes com um brilho simpático no olhar.

"Talvez eu não fosse o que o sujeito queria. Não foi nada demais. Não consegui achar alguém que eu quisesse levar a sério. Eu sou um cara difícil de lidar. Falo demais algumas vezes, mergulho em tristeza outras vezes."

"Parece normal para mim." Shura comentou e viu o sorriso de Saga se alargar.

"Obrigado. Isso me deu mais consolo que qualquer terapia. Hum, e você?"

"Eu? Como assim?" Shura ficou impressionado com a altura de Saga, embora não tão maior que ele próprio, mas ele era forte, não como um halterofilista, mas a camiseta agarrada ao corpo dele e a calça justa de uma boa marca mostravam o suficiente.

"Tem namorado? Se não tem, a fila tem ordem de prioridade?" Saga era impressionantemente hábil com as palavras e seu olhar era decididamente sedutor.

"Essa cantada funciona?" Shura não conseguiu impedir-se de rir.

"Melhor do que dizer que conheço você de algum lugar, não acha? Talvez o clássico... Você vem sempre aqui?" Saga riu também e uma ótima música começou a tocar. "Você dança?"

Aiolos começou a gargalhar. Perguntar a um bailarino se ele dançava? Saga não tinha obrigação de saber, mas o irmão de Aiolia não conseguiu evitar.

"Falei alguma bobagem?" Saga sorriu de maneira tão intensamente sincera que Shura sentiu um arrepio em sua pele.

Química. Havia química entre eles. Inegável.

Aiolos abraçou Kanon mais forte. "Boa ideia." Sussurrou no ouvido do irmão de Saga.

"Quer me largar? Vou contar ao Ikki que fica querendo me agarrar!" Aiolos gargalhou, de novo. Eram amigos de infância, os gêmeos haviam mudado para Atenas há anos, mas jamais perderam contato.

"Boa noite. Feliz aniversário, Aiolia." Um rapaz de olhar intimidador, ombros largos e cabelos escuros se aproximou do grupo.

"Estávamos mesmo falando de você. Que bom que conseguiu chegar a tempo." Kanon soltou-se de Aiolos e beijou o namorado com jeito sapeca. "Já fez sua mudança? O restaurante não pode ser inaugurado sem seu bartender."

"Meu irmão organizou tudo, Kanon. Ah, olá, Saga." Ikki cumprimentou o quase cunhado. Haviam se conhecido na faculdade de gastronomia, há alguns anos e no último semestre ele e Kanon haviam resolvido ter um relacionamento.

"Ikki..." Saga ficou pensativo por alguns momentos e então um sorriso maroto apareceu.

"Saga... O que está pensando?" Kanon riu. Conhecia aquele olhar.

"Que ainda não entendi a piada. Por que riram quando perguntei se Shura sabia dançar? Alguém pode me tirar essa dúvida?" Encarou Shura com ar curioso.

"Eu sou bailarino." Shura falou com jeito tímido.

"Flexível, musculoso e bonito. Falta algo em você?" Saga moveu a cabeça de um jeito sensual e a música mudou para algo sedutor. "Quer dançar? Gostei da letra! Vamos!"

"Hein?" Shura não sabia nem o que estava acontecendo direito. Viu-se arrastado para a pista de dança lotada e Saga apenas se movia como se possuído por alguma entidade mágica. Aquele loiro sabia dançar!

"Mostre-me o que sabe!" Saga provocava com um sorriso até que doce. A música era eletrônica e animada e Shura não iria se fazer de rogado.

"Ora..." O bailarino apenas fechou os olhos por momentos e deixou o ritmo dominá-lo. Soltou os ombros, o corpo e dançou. Com graça, sensualidade e belos movimentos. Ele sabia dançar, simples assim! Fosse que ritmo fosse, a música, a dança, eram seu território.

Shura descobriu-se gostando da sensação da música em sua mente, de seu corpo reagindo. Percebeu que estava gostando de estar ali, perto do tal Saga, que se movia no mesmo ritmo e não perdia a oportunidade de tocá-lo de vez em quando, seduzindo-o devagar, mas sem cessar. Ponderou se queria ir embora.

Não, não queria mais ir embora. Sentiu-se... Aceito! Por que diabos se sentia aceito? Tivera problemas a vida toda! O ensino médio fora um terror, a faculdade de dança fora um pequeno oásis, mas a vida dita normal podia ser bem difícil, ainda mais num país como a Grécia, onde a ideia do homem macho e galanteador de mulheres era uma realidade.

Era muito difícil ser homossexual, apenas isso. Mas não parecia tão complicado perto de Saga. Os olhares se cruzaram e Shura sentiu gratidão! Ora, estava surtando! Mal conhecia o cara!

 **One touch from you, and I was hooked/Like an addict, I can't get enough  
** **Can't be away, take me away/You're on the hunt, I'll be your prey  
** **I'll be your prey  
** **Um toque seu, e eu fui pega/Como uma viciada, não consigo ter o suficiente  
** **Não pode estar longe, leve-me embora/Você está caçando, eu serei sua presa  
** **Eu serei sua presa**

"Isso está acontecendo mesmo?" Aiolos arregalou os olhos. Shura parecia simplesmente dominar a situação. Apesar de Saga se insinuar, Shura não parava de ondear e ser sensual e ditar o ritmo.

"Saga sempre consegue o quer e, pelo que vejo, ele quer seu amigo. Ele vai conseguir. Simplesmente porque tem que ser e, pelo que sinto, Shura está simplesmente adorando." Kanon bebeu mais um gole de cerveja e puxou Ikki para a pista de dança. "Também sei dançar, quer ver?" Kanon era sensual, provocante e perigoso. Tudo junto.

"Verei. Aproveitarei." Ikki sorriu. Adorava o grego difícil de lidar.

"Pelo visto estão se entendendo muito bem." Marin sorriu ao abraçar Aiolia e observar Shura e Saga dançando o ritmo acelerado como se estivessem sozinhos ali. "Eles combinam. Os olhares, o jeito de dançar, os toques." Suspirou. "Gosto de ver seus amigos felizes."

"E é por isso que amo você. Sempre disposta a fazer os outros felizes. Agora... Vamos dançar também?" Aiolia segurou a bela mulher ao seu lado com carinho e foram "ferver" na pista de dança.

Logo todos estavam dançando animadamente, a noite mal começara e após mais umas cinco músicas, saíram para a parte descoberta, perto da piscina, com uma bela vista. Já estava bem mais escuro e a iluminação propiciava um ambiente bonito, feérico sem ser agressivo demais.

Saga já estava com o braço na cintura de Shura e falando ao ouvido dele sem parar. Shura? Estava rindo! Ele perdera o ar sisudo e parecia realmente estar se divertindo.

"Mais cerveja, pessoal?" Kanon perguntou enquanto sentia Ikki abraça-lo por trás, o corpo quente do namorado fazendo-o inspirar fundo. Aquele cara era fervente! Parecia um vulcão!

"Quer, Shura?" Saga era gentil, mas havia segurança e firmeza em sua voz. "Estou acostumado com ouzo, mas também gosto de uma ou duas cervejas."

"Já experimentei ouzo. É forte." Shura sorriu e viu-se imaginando o gosto da boca de Saga. Seus olhos se fixaram nos lábios bem feitos, estremeceu levemente e foi como uma vertigem estranha. O que estava sentindo? Seria o tal amor à primeira vista? Não se conheciam o bastante! Era coisa de historinha de criança!

"Eu também sou forte. Quer provar?" Saga se aproximou mais e encarou Shura com o olhar cheio de fogo. "Minha boca, quero dizer. Não para de olhar pra ela..."

Shura arregalou um tanto os olhos, estava animado, feliz e... Por que não? Inclinou-se para a frente e beijou Saga. Não estava mais ligando para nada. Apenas abraçou o grego alto e bonito e sentiu o corpo inteiro vibrar. Energia, alegria, animação! Há quanto tempo não tinha uma boa noite de diversão?

"Eu disse que ele consegue o que quer." Kanon riu vendo o irmão e Shura atracados num beijo apaixonado.

"De Shura? O cara é mais complicado que uma conta de matemática avançada. Não se engane, é Shura quem consegue o que quer." Aiolos sorriu e deu um tapinha nas costas do gêmeo de Saga.

Kanon não respondeu. Seu irmão merecia um amor verdadeiro. Quem saberia se era Shura essa oportunidade? Apenas aceitou o beijo apaixonado e quente de Ikki e deixou de se importar com o irmão por alguns momentos.

Shura partiu o beijo sentindo chamas incontroláveis, labaredas loucas correndo por sua alma. Química. Pura química. Saga era o homem que ele procurava? Como saberia sem se arriscar? Logo ele, que odiava se arriscar.

"Quer pular na piscina?" Saga propôs com ar de garoto sapeca.

"Como é?"

"Já estava quente, agora piorou com esse seu beijo delicioso. Ou isso ou vou pra casa tomar banho frio porque, olha..." Aproximou-se um pouco mais e sussurrou nos ouvidos de Shura. "Estou morrendo de tesão. Preciso de um banho gelado, não frio, porque você, pelo visto, será meu inferno particular."

Shura arregalou os olhos, completamente tomado por desejo. Aquele loiro...

"Vem..." Saga sorriu e puxou Shura pela mão. Logo estavam jogados na piscina, rindo, se divertindo, se beijando e sendo felizes. Como se desde sempre houvessem estado juntos.

 **I'm a prisoner, I won't break free/Gotta get a handle on me  
** **Discipline me,/Nobody else but you, baby  
** **Gimme your love, baby/Lock me up, chain me  
** **I'm a prisoner, I won't break free  
** **E eu sou uma prisioneira, não vou me libertar/Tem que lidar comigo  
** **Discipline-me,/Ninguém além de você, baby  
** **Me dê seu amor, baby/Me prenda, me acorrente  
** **Sou uma prisioneira, não vou me libertar**

"Nunca vi o Shura assim, tão solto!" Aiolos conversava com Aiolia e estava impressionado.

"Ah, ele agora está sendo apenas ele mesmo, livre do medo de ser chamado de bichinha afetada, coisa que ele nunca foi e, mesmo se fosse, e daí? Existe receita de ser viado?" Aiolia já tinha visto muita coisa na sua curta vida. Ter amigos bissexuais e homossexuais num mundo cheio de julgamentos, num mundo onde os tais cis héteros brancos e poderosos dominavam lhe ensinara muitas coisas.

A primeira era que não estar em um padrão poderia matar você. Não apenas no sentido real, mas no sentido figurado também. Matar por dentro, queimar sua alma vibrante. Aiolia tinha admiração por Shura, mas não iria falar sobre isso. Vira seu irmão Aiolos sair de uma depressão causada pela morte de um grande amigo graças ao carinho e dedicação de Shura.

Isso com todo mundo fazendo piadas sobre Shura ser uma bichinha sem graça e estar interessado apenas no dinheiro da família, por sinal muito rica, de Aiolos e Aiolia.

Shura era homossexual. Simples. Como ele era, se queria ser afeminado, se queria ser barbie ou enrustido, urso, hipster, qualquer nomezinho idiota que queriam usar para rotular uma pessoa, que fosse!

Aiolia parecia ouvir... Foram momentos péssimos.

Boiola, viado, bicha, gay, boneca. Tantos nomes e apelidinhos infames. E os estereótipos?

Alguns achavam que ser gay era ter voz desafinada, revirar os olhos por tudo, desmunhecar a todo momento. Observando Shura, Aiolia apenas pensava que ele era seu amigo, um homem incrível, talentoso e lindo e que, se tudo desse certo, encontraria alguém para amar tal como ele encontrara Marin. Não via diferença em amar homem ou mulher.

"Ih, olha lá as duas bichas de pegação!" Um grupelho de moleques testosteronados apontando Saga e Shura e Aiolia pensou até quando... Até quando aquilo existiria?

Quais eram os xingamentos que já haviam sido dirigidos a Shura desde que o conhecera?

Bicha louca, bicha nojenta, viada, sim no feminino, para ser pior, frutinha, baitola, pederasta...

Levou segundos para Kanon materializar-se na frente do grupo de molecotes e estirar os potentes e imensos músculos. "Também sou uma bicha na pegação. Interessados?" O olhar muito azul parecendo setas de aço.

"Credo, cara!" Um dos rapazes recuou um passo mas deu um tapinha num outro do grupo. "Não estou sozinho, vá se danar!"

"Ele também não." Ikki. Aiolos. Aiolia. Um paredão de homens poderosos, fortes, convictos de sua amizade.

"São os irmãos Papadoukos, melhor a gente se mandar." Um dos rapazes reconheceu Aiolia Papadoukos, um médico de família milionária.

"Hoje é meu aniversário. Os gays, ou como queiram chamar, são meus amigos de infância, ensino médio ou apenas conheci agora, não me importa. São pessoas, não rótulos. Saiam daqui." Aiolia era um sujeito calmo, gentil até, mas era leal.

Um leão defendendo seus amigos.

"Credo. Tudo bicha nessa cidade." Uma garota que se juntara ao grupo reclamou.

"Não, apenas pessoas normais sendo felizes." Kanon segurou Ikki pela cintura. "Por que não cuidam da felicidade de vocês e nos deixam ter a nossa? O que nossas vidas tem que ver com a de vocês?"

Mais música alta, mais gente chegando, indo e vindo da piscina e o climão terminou. O grupo de problematizadores se foi e Kanon ganhou um beijo carinhoso de Ikki.

"Tudo bem por aqui?" Saga tinha um sorriso destruidor enquanto Shura parecia ter estado no sétimo céu.

"Ah, sim, tudo tranquilo." Aiolia respondeu. "Já vão?" Viu os dois de mãos dadas e sorriu internamente. Talvez...

"Vamos dar uma volta. Não me espere, Kanoninho." Saga falou enquanto abraçava mais forte o espanhol dançarino. "Shura vai me mostrar mais da cidade."

"Sei..." Aiolos era quem falava agora.

"Vou mostrar tudo que eu puder." Shura sorriu. De repente não havia mais os xingamentos, nem as piadas, havia apenas Shura nos braços de Saga, feliz.

Todo mundo merecia ser feliz.

 ** _Just lock me in your chains/Lock me in your chains  
Gimme your love, baby/Lock me up, chain me I'm a prisoner, I won't break free  
Just lock me in your chains, baby  
Apenas me prenda nas suas correntes/Prenda-me nas suas correntes  
Me dê seu amor, baby/Prenda-me, acorrente-me, sou uma prisioneira, não vou me libertar  
Apenas me prenda nas suas correntes, baby_**


End file.
